runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:MinigameGod/Archive11
__NOWYSIWYG__ MinigameGod's Talk Page ---- This page is Archived every 20 sections for easy access to previous posts. Only edit sections, not the whole page and only use the button provided below to make a new section/comment. Thanks to Excel for helping make this page work. ---- Please read my FAQ before asking for help! ---- Archived The page has been archived because it reached 20 sections. Feel free to post comments (using only the buttons above). Do not edit the code needed for the page to work though. Thank-you Block Could you please block 58.173.92.59 for vandalism? Thanks! 05:48, August 15, 2011 (UTC) how do i set up a clan on this site? Update Hi, Can I get you to have a look at this page and contribute your ideas to the suggestion made. Thank you, 20:49, August 15, 2011 (UTC) No worries, hope you had fun. 13:23, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Hiya! The redirects occured because the articles were changed from their initial naming incorrectly. As is stated IN THE ARTICLES both of these initiatives are not specific to the Questing CLan of runescape. Posting either of the redirected articles as subpages of the Questing CLan of runescape is INCORRECT. They should be called: The Quest List Event Thugs United Also, Clan Quest functions as the union name for 11 clans which have been absorbed in the single entity. While it operates with its own clan channel, it is also a union, and as such many of the subpages that will be created during the course of our articles creation may (and should) have the Union heading. I understand the use of Clan: before an article title, as it places the article in the "All Clan Articles' section of this wikia. However, neither of the two redirected pages are solely specific to the Questing Clan, DO NOT need to appear in that section, and should be address as their original titles were created. The.draziw 15:26, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Why would anyone create an article on this wikia then? Given that the main Runescape wikia exists, there is no reason any non-clan article would be created on this forum. Are you saying that EVERY article on this wikia possesses the Heading "Clan:" or "Union:"? That seems incrediblt dumb, no? It seems fairly obvious that any article on the clan wikia is about a clan or union... Or perhaps you are impying that people should create articles not related to clans... (in the clan wikia)... Regarding our organizations status as a clan or union, our governmental structure and constitution are outlined to allow for both. I did not realize it was within the authority of this wikia's administrators to force a governmental imperitive upon a community. There is a clan with the name of Clan Quest. There is a union with the Name of Clan Quest. Clan Quest is a portion of the union. The intents of the authors of the articles is to provide details for both entities. The.draziw 02:17, August 20, 2011 (UTC) "You are not allowed to have unnecessary redirects to the pages" This was unintentional... (Notice I never argued about the stupid number of redirects.) The two threads this entire discussion are in reference too involve 3 clans total. However are not specific to the Clan Quest union. Event Thugs United The Quest List Both articles are colaborative efforts inluding Clan Quest, Knights of the Abyss, Wolf's Eye, and the Caped Carousers, Jovial Rovers, Diary of Questers, and a multitude of other clans. To place them under the Questing Clan would be a false presentation. How does the current system account for situations like this? Forgot siggy... The.draziw 03:27, August 20, 2011 (UTC) I could understand that suggestion. But the Two pages I am discussing aren't part of a union's endeavor. Example: Quest Fest is an event hosted once a year by the questing clans of runescape: Clan Quest, Questers, Questers of Gielinor, Diary of Quest, The Caper Carouesers, The Jovial Rovers, etc. This is not a union. But to place this event under a single clan would be an incredible insult to the rest. Thoughts? The.draziw 04:47, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Now you're just being silly. >.> I guess I could understand your suggestion of not creating the article. I think I may have to practice the regretable activity of not creating additional content on this wikia. I can simply place articles on another similarly named wikia and direct a link as needed. This saves this wikia's admins the headache, but also diminishes the valid content they are providing. meh. Next your gonna tell me that I should place Runefest as a subcategory of clan quest because we had 11 people attend. I could understand having a subpage that is a perspective of a larger article from a specific clan's point of view. Clan:The Questing Clan of Runescape/Runefest. But then are you going to try and tell me that there shouldn't be a Runefest Article? OR WORSE Are you implying that all the articles on this wikia are not impartial and attempt to convey non-biased information as is the standard expected from Wikia? Every article should be told from a third-person omniescient perspective, so as to convey the information as accurately as possible. If this standard of quality is maintained, the need for subpages is significantly reduced as the need to limit bias perspective becomes a minor issue. If all the articles on this wikia are being told from first person perspectives, the need for the editors to place subcategories for specific clans is imperitive so as to correctly convey a biased perspective. If a thread is properly written, then this subcategorical need is non-existant. I do understand that maintaining a standard of qualitiy is difficult. However, and this is primarily my point, the design of the subcaterory was created by the original administrators to allow for bias threads to be accurately labeled. The fact that most editors of this wikia lack a non-bias perspective is not justification for incorrectly titling all future threads. Look at how the Main runescape wikia is edited. They maintain the third person perspective, and allow for dispute on any non-factual information presented in an arguement. THis wikia lacks that tool. I could claim that my clan was the largest, had won the most wars, has been jagex recognized 1000 times, and has the best website in the world (not just for gaming, even better than runescape.com). Is there any check of this information? NO. Why? Because the subcategorical labeling of every article allows for the display that an article is biased, because most of the articles are authored by the clans they are about so most of the articles are never read, and because the wikia has diverted from a factual base to a location of advertising and posturing. Why is it a big deal? Because it is incorrect information. (sorry for the incredible length, I do tend to ramble) The.draziw 06:09, August 20, 2011 (UTC) My appologies if I appear to be overly scrutinizing, not my intention. My comparison to the RSW is primarily based in that it is the only other wikia that has a significant community and direct contact with this wikia. Please realize, it is not my intent to scrutinize. Here is something about me. I lead CLan Quest, which is one of 3 clans ever in all of runescape to have been formally recognized and supported by Jagex ON THE MAIN PAGE of Runescape.com TWICE. I am one of the first 25 players who was granted Clan Leader Forum access on the Runescape official forums. I have contact IN THE REAL WORLD with over 100 clan leaders. My communication with RSB and RSC is constant, though my current clan affiliation is a questing clan. I have been involved with over 25 clans in my runescape career. I have lead 9 Clans. I have been in 2 CLans that were ranked #1 in RSC and 4 clans ranked #1 in RSB. I have had access to, though I gave it up due to inactivity, to the The Fansite Admin Forum. I have been playing runescape since March 2001. Why do I mention this? I like clans. Here are my questions, can you answer them?: Why is "Clan:" placed in front of all artices with clans in them? Given the ability to tag an article with with the description of Clan, union, article, etc... there doesn't really NEED to be there other than its a practice from before categories, and the system was never udated and has stagnated and become habit. Is there another reason? Even the idea of organizational usefulness is contradicted as the index for all categories now appears cluttered and is primarily composed of articles starting with C and U. Obviously its a clan or union, we are in the RSCW. If information were to be disputed, what would be the correct procedure for that? ''' Honestly I haven't really been able to find a template for "The information within this article is being disputed, visit the talk page for more information." Does this wikia have one? Is that not what the admins prefer? Would it be acceptable to simply make the edits? '''Deletion of "Low or No" Quality Pages? The Speedy Deletion Candidates page does describe what is needed for a page to be tagged for deletion. If an editor were to check all 1000 articles of this wikia, would they be expected to mark the majority of the articles for deletion, edit them to increase quality, or disregard them entirely? Dead Clans keeping pages up without end? There is a rather large amount of clans on this wikia that do not have the Dead Clan logo on top of their article. If a clan is not on the Runescape official registry, is not on runehead, Does not have a current thread on the RSOF or ZYBEZ, the article has not been edited within a year, and there is no existitg offsite, etc is that not valid for placement as dead unless disputed? Or is this issue just due to the fact that the minimal editors available lack the time to make these checks? =\ PLEASE NOTE: I am being so obnoxious in my questions, because I am trying to ensure I understand before I accidently break everything :P If there is no explenation for my questions, I ask you, why? If we do not have a reason.... then perhaps it shouldn't be. THanks for the Help! I know you're Aussie so I will wait to hear from you this evening.The.draziw 15:52, August 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: "Okay, well.... I'm fairly new to the wiki myself (just over a year), and the "Clan:" and "Union:" namespaces were introduced very early on to help organise." My understand for this is because at the Wikia's creation there was no means of specifying an Article category (Now found at bottoms of every article. This feature is a fairly recent update to the wikia programing and was not available on any wikia until ~2009. This wikia was formed MUCH earlier than that. NO?). To better assist in organization, and to allow for a list of all articles to be directed via link on the main page ("View all Clan Articles" link or the "View all Union Articles" link) articles were prefixed so as to easily allow for categorization without the category feature. However, given the ability to designate a category type, this practice is outdated. How would I go about discussing a policy change with the community and administrators? Remove a couple prefix's, ensure the "clan" description is included in the category discription placed on the bottom of the article, and that article is easily accessible by clicking the category sorter "clan". You could even direct to those category indexs on the main page, similar to how we direct to the title indexs now. Does that make sense? Not a lot of work to change a couple article titles, and the useability and inclusion of the wikias features become smoother and more user friendly. THanks for the disputed Template... not sure why I didn't find that. The Disbanded Template I had, and have used. Thanks. Would it not be fair to say: A clan with which we can find no activity details may be marked as disbanded and allowed to be reverted by any player. Think of it this way. If someone edits my clan's wikia article, I get an email. All the other authors are affected the same way, so if I edit their article saying disbanded, shouldn't they go "Hey, who edited my article?" Some reasonable expectation must be directed at the original authors of these articles. I will be honest. I am seriously considering editing 20 articles a day for the next 50 days. 2 months of time, and the entire wikia's standard of quality is increased. The.draziw 02:25, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Deletion Page wanting to be Deleted: Saradomin's Follower Reason for wanting this page Deleted: Clan has fallen. Images have been corrupted. Other important information: I was the owner of the clan. Your signature (Do not delete): 13:20, August 24, 2011 (UTC)